


long ago, i saw a fallen star...

by vwritesaus



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood and Injury, BokuAka Week 2020, First Meetings, M/M, Set in the future, very small mention tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwritesaus/pseuds/vwritesaus
Summary: Akaashi’s brief before starting this mission was to check out this area for any suspicious activity pertaining to the Lawless spotted around here, and then report immediately back to Task Force Headquarters.Or: the first time Akaashi and Bokuto cross paths, years before they meet properly under very different circumstances.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857256
Kudos: 7





	long ago, i saw a fallen star...

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is for day 8 of bokuaka week and also a smol preview of a HQ fantasy/sci-fi au i'm currently in the process of writing c: 
> 
> some context: this particular scene is set in the past and is the first time Akaashi and Bokuto cross paths with each other. it's several years later that they actually meet properly (spoilers as to why and how - stay tuned, fam)
> 
> i'll be back with maybe 2 more fics for bokuaka week...? We Shall See.  
>  ~~but i really should be doing my assignment uhhh...~~
> 
> vocabulary:  
>  _Lawless_ \- gangs/groups of troublemakers/criminals  
>  _Task Force_ \- the ones assigned to capture Lawless and bring them to justice for their actions

Tokyo accepts today’s nightfall with a batch of relentless downpour: streets shimmer with a moving, shallow river, shop signs drip excess water, and roof gutters pave the way for cascading waterfalls upon darkened concrete. There’s the odd splash as people run home along puddled avenues, neon spots blotching footpaths from overhead lightings quivering with each new rush. The _patpatpat_ upon glass panes and slated rooves reverberate through the city centres amongst loud horns and roaring motorcycles. 

But it’s just another day’s work, for rain doesn’t deter Akaashi from his job. It’s easy for him to move it aside, creating space between his dry self and the weather with just a flick of his wrists. Rain falls around him in a curve, the barrier around him screaming hydrophobic as he walks down a dark alleyway. His single source of light is a small beam being cast from the torch he carries, spotlighting damp alley walls and uneven ground as his eyes seek out any sudden movements.

Akaashi’s brief before starting this mission was to check out this area for any suspicious activity pertaining to the Lawless spotted around here, and then report immediately back to Task Force Headquarters. He’s well aware of how unpredictable a mission can be, so despite his ability to brush aside the weather, Akaashi’s donned the biggest raincoat he owns in case an encounter with a Lawless evolves into a fight.

He’s only been in the job for a year, but Akaashi’s come across many different kinds of Lawless: vampires hissing at him from shadowed edges, werewolves growling in front of him both in human and wolf forms, and demons lurking in ice-cold corners, the only indication of their presence being a foreboding sense of dread; but most of the time Akaashi’s come into contact with placid Lawless, those who see him and shrink back the way they had come, not wanting to deal with a Task Force member tonight. Akaashi likes these nights the best, if he has to be honest. He’ll fight if he needs to, but given all the reports of previous missions he’s typed up and filed away today, he welcomes the idea of an uneventful night shift.

Turning a corner and yawning softly, Akaashi nearly drops his torch when he’s met with a new sight. The alleyways themselves are narrow and winding, sharp corners in all places, and this path is no different: what appears to be a dead end leads to another sudden turn to the right, a hidden getaway track one notices when they reach the looming brick wall in front of them. Akaashi wouldn’t have seen it, however, if not for the soft, golden glow hitting the opposite wall at the entry of the new path.

He lowers his torch slowly, switching it off with a quick flick and cautiously stepping over large pools of rainwater towards the light. When he reaches the corner, Akaashi peeks around the edge and freezes.

A hunched over figure leans heavily against one of the walls, face covered by a large, soaked hood. Their arms rest on bent knees, the skin of their hands littered with trickles of rain. Their entire body is thoroughly encased in that soft, golden glow, though particularly bright from under the hood. Akaashi can hear them cursing softly and, upon closer inspection, can see a large, red stain on one of the sleeves of their jacket. He stares as the person rolls it up to their elbow, zeroing in on a gash that runs the length of their forearm, blood oozing out and spilling off the edge from the downpour.

Akaashi tries not to gasp when the figure lifts their other hand and hovers over the wound—and he immediately notices a spherical mark on the knuckle of their thumb, burning white—gaping in awe as the skin repairs itself, closing the gash in seconds and leaving nothing behind as evidence that it was there in the first place.

He doesn’t know what to think when the figure suddenly stiffens. Then Akaashi’s blinded by a molten gaze as the person whips around, unwavering and pulsing with a power Akaashi’s never seen before.

(He likens it to starlight, manifested through a mortal body and horrified eyes.)

Opening his mouth to say something, Akaashi’s cut off as the person scrambles to their feet and runs off down the path, leaving a golden trail behind them that is quickly dissolved into the rain. He can’t bring himself to go after them, mind plagued by questions and body stunned into an inanimate stance.

Given his job, he _should_ go after them, or at least phone in and tell Headquarters what he has seen, because this is _definitely_ suspicious—but Akaashi stays rooted to his spot, realising after a moment that his hair is sticking to his forehead and the torch has rolled away to the middle of the alleyway road.

Only one thought makes itself clear in the jumbled mess in his head, creating even more confused queries as he asks himself:

_What is a Nephilim—and an injured one, at that—doing in a Lawless hotspot…?_

(The question is answered a week later when, upon coming into work, Sakusa presents him with a folder labelled _NEW PROFILE: Bokuto Koutarou—Nephilim_.)


End file.
